


Space Daddy Milking Service

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Gangbang, M/M, Milking, Milking Machines, Milking some space daddy tiddies while being bred by the whole friggin' BoM, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Very light dub-con, absolute filth, alien dicks, come addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Shiro is the Blade of Marmora's top breeder and also happens to be very insatiable.





	Space Daddy Milking Service

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the lovely folks over at the Shendak discord server for this crazyness. All the talk of Shiro having his amazing tiddies milked while being the Marmora's top breeding queen just was too much not to make.  
> Enjoy it for what it is.

The breeding bench is a blessing for Shiro’s pregnant body. Comfy and supportive of his extended tummy, already full of the Blade’s pups, equipped with the softest restraints to make sure he is safely strapped in and secure.

Now all he needs are the Blade’s cocks. Every last one of them.

Luckily the Blades are prepared, already lining up behind the bench, stroking themselves to full hardness. Most of them are still in masks and uniform, called back from other missions to attend the more important one. They all know what they must do, what their mission is; satisfy Shiro’s insatiable cunt. 

First up is Kolivan. Always. He is the leader and therefore he must be sure that Shiro is properly prepared even if the paladin claims he is with his lusty cries and sweet begging. They cannot afford to injure their breeding queen.

“Please, Kolivan, I am ready. I need you,” Shiro moans and with his limited movement he arches his back and spreads his legs to better present his dripping cunt to the leader of the Blades.

Kolivan knows that this is Shiro’s pregnancy speaking, all logic of the mind is thrown away to make way for the need of the body.

His fingers slip into Shiro’s pussy, the wet folds flushed and welcoming. Kolivan gives a grunt of confirmation and withdraws to instead line up his cock towards the wet orifice. He sinks in deep on the first thrust and Shiro moans in ecstasy over finally being filled. “Ah! Yes, deeper! More!” Shiro is not silent and his lusty moans and begging words only helps to edge Kolivan on and make the other Blades impatient for their turns to come.

Kolivan’s pace is precise and controlled, even as he pummels into Shiro’s pussy in a way that makes Shiro cry out. Kolivan is one of the biggest with only Antok above him in size, which makes him a good starter when his second in command is next in line.

With a final thrust and a small grunt, Kolivan fills Shiro’s cunt to the brim with his cum. When all of this is over Shiro will be much fuller than when they started and there will be more than just pups in his belly. In fact Shiro wouldn’t be there hadn’t it been for galra cums addictive properties. What better way to ensure the bearer of your pup stays put? Lucky for the Blades humans seems especially affected by it which makes Shiro into the best breeder they have seen in years. The euphoria that comes with being filled with their cum is so strong Shiro immediately begins to beg for the next ready cock in the room and that happens to be the biggest.

Antok steps up behind Shiro and rubs the man’s extended belly, feeling the squirming pups inside. So many good Blades waiting to be born and join their ranks. In a war as long as this one every warrior counts and Shiro is more than willing to help up that number. Antok wonders how many the human is bearing at that moment; Eight? Eleven? Whatever the number Shiro is constantly carrying with how often they have to do this. This being his fifth litter. Compared to galra breeders Shiro is insatiable, but Antok doesn’t mind, especially not when he sinks his cock into Shiro’s warm clenching pussy and listens to the man’s desperate moans for more.

Antok’s pace is brutal and the room fills with Shiro’s lustful cries as Shiro’s pussy swallows the large cock again and again. The other Blades watch hungrily wishing it was them in Antok’s stead.

When Shiro comes it results in a rather large spurt of milk from his nipples which Antok licks up with his long tongue. It makes shivers run up Shiro’s spine and he clenches his pussy around Antok gargantuan member. It is enough for Antok to come as well and Shiro feels streams of cum fill him up. To Shiro it is the best feeling in the world and he just wants more.

Antok pulls out and Shiro mewls as he fastens suction pumps to his breasts making sure they fit snugly around his nipples. Antok then gives Shiro’s breasts a gentle massage to get the milk flowing. When the milking machine turns on Shiro can do nothing but moan as the relief floods his horny mind. It was about time he was milked. His tits have been aching all morning so it is a good thing the breeding bench has a built in milking machine. That way Shiro can be relieved of the aching pressure of his tits in the weeks before his upcoming birth and have milk ready for all his hungry pups. He won’t be leaving this bench much until then.

The angle of the bench helps keeping Shiro’s hips elevated and the cum from dripping out, much to the enjoyment of the Blades who knows that it will keep Shiro placeated and ready for more for hours. They can fill him up as much as they want and Shiro will only beg for more.

Another Blade steps forward and Shiro lets him mount him without question.

“Does our breeder want more pups?” the Blade asks and Shiro nods franticly.

“Then tell us how badly you want them,” the Blade continues, keeping his cock just shy from entering the wet heat of Shiro’s cunt.

Shiro mewls desperate to be filled again. “I want your pups. I want to be full! I want so many, inside me!”

The Blade chuckles and thrusts into Shiro.

“Yes! Fill me with your pups!” Shiro cries out and takes it deep.

From there on the room is filled with moans and squelching noises, his cunt so full of slick and cum the Blade has no troubles pistoning into him.

The Blade comes, more cum is shot into Shiro to add to the mix, and another take his place stroking himself eagerly.

To Shiro’s great delight every Blade offers a different fucking experience. Different techniques and different cocks, and Shiro loves the variety, he never knows what comes next.

The Blade bends down to squeeze at Shiro’s tits, making the milk spurt into the suction tubes and making Shiro groan at the sensation. His tits are so full even with the pumps going at full speed. Galra cum makes him produce so much it is hard to get rid of it all. But it does not take long for one of the Blades to remove one of the suction cups to take a lick, suckling on Shiro’s tit while the other hands finds his cock. Up until now it had been ignored, dripping precum everywhere, but now it gets the attention it deserves. Firm strokes brings Shiro near orgasm and as Shiro comes more milk spurts from his bare tit, the Blade sucking it up greedily even with some of it dribbling down his chest.

The mere thought about having his pups suckling him like this is enough to make him come again and the Blade fucking him grunts out as his own orgams hits.

To Shiro the Blade pulls out too soon and he mewls at the emptiness, but luckily the room is full of eager galra more than willing to fulfill their breeder’s needs.

Another cock in his cunt and Shiro cries out in joy, pulling on his restraints wanting to move and have that cock fuck him silly. The Blade gets to it gladly pumping in and out of Shiro like his life depended on it.

“You are such a hungry breeder, aren’t you? So hungry for our cocks?”

“Yes! Yes! I want your cocks!” Shiro cries out in answer.

“All of them?” the Blade teases and looks at all the other Blades in the room stroking themselves harder. It will be their time soon.

“Yes! All of them! Give them to me!” It is enough for the Blade to give his all and Shiro cries as the Blade’s cock hits all his good spots. It is an onslaught of pleasure and Shiro surrenders completely to the feeling letting him be filled by cock and cum.

Another Blade sees his chance to get a taste of Shiro milk and pops off the suction tube of his other tit, locking their soft lips over the sensitive nipple, suckling the sweet milk. Shiro groans sweetly and begs for more and now he has hands all over him massaging his tits, stroking his dick and fondling his balls. It becomes even better as the Blade inside himself deposits another load of cum and Shiro comes himself surrounded by so many sensations. Especially as yet another Blade sinks their throbbing cock into his dripping cunt. He has lost count over how many it has been so far, but it doesn’t matter since he wants them all. Every cock and more. In fact he needs them, he needs them inside him and if he can’t he doesn’t know what he will do. But Shiro is lucky for the Blades are willing to give him it all, he just needs to beg and beg he does.


End file.
